


Can I Go To Your Room Later?

by RosyBee



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), F/M, Fluff, Hanging Out, Sharing a Bed, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyBee/pseuds/RosyBee
Summary: Mammon always hangs out in your room but this time it's a little different.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 399





	Can I Go To Your Room Later?

You were eating dinner with the brothers, sitting next to Mammon as always. Everyone was chatting and joking around but you kept noticing Mammon making small glimpses at you from time to time. He didn't know that you knew but you liked the secret attention you got from him. But you weren't the only person to notice the what he was doing. "Hey Mammon~" Asmo spoke up with a smirk on his face, "Watch'cha doing?" Mammon's face flushed pink with embarrassment and he quickly tried to heat he noticed in his cheeks, "I ain't doing nothing but eating my food, why do ya care?" Asmo's smirk doesn't falter but it actually grows with amusement, "I'm just curious that's all." He says with a small giggle, "He's probably just doing something stupid like always." Satan added, "'LOL Stupidmammon is being stupid again! #imagine #cantbeme!'" Levi announced to nobody in particular as he posted his thoughts. Mammon frowned and there was a pause as he thought of something to say "I ain't stupid, ya know what's stupid? That stupid phone of Levi, somebody ought to take it from ya."

"Don't know you any words besides stupid? Oh never mind, stupid things are all you think of, I don't know why I expected something different for you." Asmo snipped towards Mammon.

"Hey let's leave Mammon alone, his stupidity isn't hurting anybody." Lucifer cut in, not really interested in bullying Mammon at the moment.

"Yeah, shut up!" Mammon butted in.

"Mammon" Lucifer started, clearly frustrated "Do I need to make you leave or are you going to stop starting things?"

Dinner was such an easy and guaranteed way to get to spent time with you, so Mammon would have to shut up and just hang out with you. He'd have to surrender this fight with his brothers, even though he hates to lose. But it's worth it, you're always worth his time, and he's greedy for every moment you guys hang out together not like he would tell you that or anything, because he definitely does not think that. 

Everyone kept smirking towards Mammon but stopped the arguing and continued with their conversations, you were talking to Beel for a little while but you couldn't get the argument out of your head. You hate it when the brothers pick on Mammon, because you know it bothers him but you also know that he would never admit it. So when you finished talking to Beel, you tap Mammon's arm to get his attention and he almost immediately looks towards you, "Hey, I just want you to know, I don't think you're stupid." You tell him with a smile, you were quiet enough so he was the only one that could hear you, not anyone else just him. His blank face turns into a smile, "Of course not, I am the GREAT Mammon." He says, then he looks at his lap for a second and you think you see his cheeks turn a bit pink but you're not sure. "Hey uh MC," He starts while a few of the brothers finished their food and leave the dining room, "Can I go to your room later?" He asked, and flush that you thought he had was definitely there, "Of course" You told him, "You're always welcome."

"Understandable," Mammon says as he gets up, "THE Mammon can go wherever he wants. I'll see ya later MC, I have some very important things to do, as always." He finished and leaves the dining room. 

Later that night, you were sitting in your room watching a movie, it was a demon movie called "Help My Vampire Girlfriend Isn't Actually a Vampire!" You were cuddled in some of your blankets wearing your pajamas as you watched it, the quality wasn't that good so you we're a bit skeptical of the movie, and what's with Demons and their super long movie names. But whatever, it's not that important, but you were soon interrupted as Mammon opened the door to your room. "Hey MC!" He said, "What are ya doing?" 

"Oh nothing," You replied, "Just watching a movie, wanna join?"

"I'll honor ya by gracing your presence with THE GREAT Mammon!" He says as he takes a seat on your bed next to you, "Is this 'Help My Vampire Girlfriend Isn't Actually a Vampire? Man that's a classic." 

"Well don't spoil it for me okay?" You say and try to move a bit closer to him with out being obvious about it.

"I would never, ya have to get the full experience watching 'Help My Vampire Girlfriend Isn't Actually a Vampire.'" 

"Okay, shhh I have to get the experience."

So you two watched the movie together, it was a romantic drama that was really tugging on your heartstrings, and you were not even trying to keep it hidden. But as the movie continued, you and Mammon kept drifting closer to each other. You rested your heard against his shoulder, and he starting blushing but he was trying his hardest to hide it and seem like he doesn't care. Eventually it started getting later and he leaned his head on top of yours, you were right up next to him, and he loved it. By the climax you were sniffling as tears starting leaking from your eyes, and you pulled Mammon in for a hug to comfort yourself, "Hey what's the big idea?" He asked but hugged your back of course, "S-she loves her girlfriend anyways, it's just so sweet. It's true love, Mammon! True love!" You sobbed to him, "I didn't pick ya for a sappy movie type." Mammon said, but you didn't respond. The movie was interesting but Mammon didn't think it was tear jerking, well maybe it's just because you're a human and he's a demon and you're both watching a demon produced movie, "Well the movie isn't over yet, let's keep watchin." 

You kept watching the movie, and the ending was sweet, your sappy tears slowed down for a little bit, but not necessarily because of the movie. Somehow, you ended up in Mammon's lap and your heading was resting on his chest and you could hear his heartbeat. Mammon's mind was going a million miles a minute, he never ever thought he would spend time with you like this. "Hey. Mammon," you start to say, but you yawn cutting yourself off, "want to spend the night here, it'll be like a sleepover." You look up at him and you can tell that he's blushing, and that along with the realization of what you just said makes your cheeks start to flush as well. "Sure, it's too much effort to go all the back upstairs to my room anyway." Mammon responds, and he's thankful that he chose to wear some extra comfy clothes, because he was not in the mood for going to bed wearing jeans. You smile at his response, and he loves that smile of yours so much. 

There's one thing about this sleepover though, your room is small (unlike the brother's rooms) and that means there's was only room for your bed, the tv, and you desk, as well as few clutter items. So you guys are either going the share the bed, or someone is sleeping on the floor, and you had no intentions of being kicked out of your own bed. "Can you get up for a sec?" You say as you climb out of Mammon's lap and shed all the blankets you were bundled in. To be honest, you forgot that you were. wearing one of your more... revealing pair of pajamas, which included a pair of comfy short shorts and a large t-shirt. Mammon got up like you asked, he was trying not to look but the only thing he could focus on was how much leg you were showing, he stood behind you as you lied out the blankets, and no he was _not_ standing behind you just to look at your ass, his eyes moved up from your legs for a second, _no,_ he is _not_ looking at your ass. 

You climbed in bed and tucked yourself in under the blankets, "You coming?" You asked him because he was still standing, and the pink dusting on his cheeks was still present. "C'mon, I'm not gonna make you sleep on the floor." You say with a little chuckle, trying to make him more comfortable, Mammon lays down next to you but he faces away, he just can't let you notice how soft he is for you. Seriously, how do you make him speechless all the time, better think of something to say before you think he's weird, "I can't believe ya even thought of letting ME sleep on the floor." He says, but he doesn't get a response, he turns to look at you and you're already out cold. How is that possible, Mammon wouldn't admit it but he feels way more comfortable when he's with you, and he's already feeling a little drowsy. Okay maybe he can see how you fell asleep so easy. And he drifts asleep, and while he's sleeping he moves closer to you and wrap his arms around you, bringing you in for a full cuddle.

You two slept like that all night, and you were still cuddled together in the morning when Beel came in to see why you were late for breakfast. He took a picture of course then sent it to the group chat, then everybody else came to your room. And then everyone was taking pictures, the fatal flaw was when Satan forgot the flash on his phone was on when he took a picture, everyone held their breath as you frowned in your sleep, then opened your eyes to see everyone with their phones out. You were confused at first and look to see Mammon and you basically tangled in each other, and then your face started to red so fast, "Oh my god." You said to yourself and grabbed one of your spare pillows, "Get out of my room!" You yell and fling the pillow in their direction and it hits Lucifer, and your yell wakes up Mammon, "Hey who's botherin' my human?" He asks groggily and rubs his eyes, and you say it again, "Quit embarrassing me and get out of my room!"

"Ya heard her, start movin'"

" _Everyone_ out."

"Even Me?"

"Yes."

You really need to process what happened. Everyone started shuffling out of your room, and Mammon flashed you his famous grin on the way out. As soon as the door closed you flopped back on your bed and your giant smile would not leave your face.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my new Tumblr! @r0sybee give me some requests :D


End file.
